A Royal Thanks
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: In the aftermath of the hero factions defeat and being rescued Yasaka decides to show her thanks to Issei for everything he has done.
1. Chapter 1

Issei had just been sleeping in the hotel that he and his classmates were using. It was currently still in the afternoon and was simply tired from facing the hero faction. Suddenly a small magic circle appeared close to his ear.

" Hello? Is this the Red Dragon Emperor?" A woman asked who Issei did not recognize.

" Umm…. yes? Who is this ?" Issei asked, still half-asleep. He swung his legs out of his bed to get better reception.

" My apologies. I'm Yasaka. I believe you know my daughter Kunou." Yasaka said.

" Yes, I'm sorry for being rude." Issei replied apologetically. Kunou's mother, huh?

" It's fine, but I would like to discuss something with you in private, and in person" Yasaka said.

"Alright," Issei agreed. From the look of things, she knew about what Issei had done with Kunou, and a shiver of fear coursed through his body. But he could not very well refuse her.

"Thank you. I shall bring you here now." she replied and cut off their communication.

The moment the call was cut off, a magic circle appeared underneath Issei, and flashed brightly once, signifying he had been teleported out of his room. Once the light had died down, he felt disoriented. Lights danced around the sight of his vision, preventing himself from seeing much of what was going on. However, like all disorientations, it soon went away, and Issei soon got his bearings. Once his sight was back to normal, he was extremely surprised to see that he was in a luxurious room now.

"Glad you could make it," Yasaka told him in an amusing tone.

"W-well, what did you want to talk about?" Issei managed to stammer out, noticing Yasaka wearing the traditional garments of a shrine maiden. However the collar was open much more than needed.

"Yes, well… I am grateful for what you've been doing with Kunou. So, I have been thinking of the best way to thank you," she replied, as she leaned forward some to give him a better view of what lay beneath her clothes.

"A-a-and, what is that?" Issei asked, mesmerized by the view before him.

"How about, instead of telling you," she began, rising from her seated position, "I've decided to show you," she whispered as she seated herself in his lap, facing him.

Issei let out a gasp of surprise as Yasaka wrapped her limber arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. It felt wrong in away after everything that had happened with Kunou, but who was he to deny something her mother wanted to give. Plus he wanted to get his hands on those amazing tits she loved to show off so much.

Without a second thought he brought his hand up to the opening of her revealing kimono, slipping it off her shoulder in a whoosh of fabric. This time it was her turn to gasp as he slid his other hand up to caress her beautiful breast that had sprung free.

That gasp quickly turning to a lustful moan as he twerked each nipple between his thumb and index finger. He watched in awe as she flung her head back, letting her blonde hair flow down her flawless back. Giving him even more access to her breast.

She was still moaning as he latched on with his mouth to her now pert nipples. He slid his tongue over each one until they were glistening. Her hands had come up to the back of his head, keeping him where he was. The next thing he knew she had pushed him back on the bed and was now on top of him. She slid her hands up his shirt and he took the hint and flung it over his head and onto the floor.

Before too long she was still seated on top of him naked and him in only his boxers. As she reached down into them and wrapped her skilled hand around his now straining dick. He surged forward, capturing his mouth with hers. As their tongues explored each other's his hands slid down to cup her perfectly round ass. She was now hovering over his length, the tip rubbing repeatedly up against her swollen clit.

Thrusting into her it was his turn turn to moan, she was still for the longest time. Until he felt her move and god did it feel good. Latching onto her nipple again he thrust his hips forward meeting hers. With her breast still in his mouth he moved his hands to either side of her hips and drove as deep inside her as he could.

He felt her walls clench around him and he knew it wouldn't be long till she came. So he continued to slam into her, each time feeling her getting tighter and tighter around him. Sweat was now clinging to there join bodies and the moans that filled the thick air around them where music to his ears. She was riding him like a dog in heat or should he say a fox in heat. He could hear her whispered pleas, 'faster...o o o god...please', 'don't stop Issei'. With one final thrust into her they both came undone.

She kept moving though, milking him of every last drop till she sagged against him. Both out of breath,with his name on her lips like a whispered prayer.

 **Break**

Issei was about to enter the bullet train and join up with the rest of the Gremory group. Yasaka and Kunou were there to see them off. Right before Issei got on Kunou asked him a question.

"Are you going to come back?"

Issei looked at Yasaka who nodded her head and without skipping a beat Issei responded.

"Definitely."

 **A/N: The lemon was written by ChrissyKlay**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been awhile since Issei and his friends have visited Kyoto. Currently they were there as guest celebrating New Year's Eve.

Yasaka had just managed to lure Issei away from everyone and managed to get him in her room.

Before Issei could even say anything Yasaka slid her finger over his chin to the collar of his shirt, yanking it forward capturing her lips with his.

"Mother I got to him first" said Kunou who had hidden in the room to avoid being seen by her mother to prank her.

Hearing Kunou's voice Issei jerked back from her mother, his eyes wide.

"Maybe we can share? Just this once darling, hmm…? Asked Yasaka, looking between him and her daughter.

'This can not be happening.' Issei thought.

"I don't see why not Mother" Kunou replied as she reached up to untie her kimono, letting it drop to the floor.

Walking toward him she lowered herself onto her knees and started undoing his pants. At the same time her mother was behind him, her hands wrapped around his shoulders unbuttoning his shirt.

All three were now seated on the bed, clothes in disarray around the room. Kunou slid from the bed in between Issei's legs and took him into her mouth with a throaty moan. Yasaka pushed him back on the bed and seated her glicining pussy on his mouth. His tongue flicking out to taste her as she shuddered over top of him. Kunou released him with a popping sound and throwing her legs over him. She rubbed her throbbing clit against his dick, covering it in her juices. She slid herself down onto him and his moan was swallowed up into her mother's core. As Kunou rode him her mother rode his mouth. They were both close to climax when Issei flipped them all, he knew they could come at any moment but he wasn't ready for this to end so soon.

Yasaka laid on her back with Issei's face still buried in her pussy. Kunou was under him as well, her head nearly touching her own mothers ass. Issei pulled out of her putting her on all fours, her face now in front of her mother's pulsing clit. She didn't hesitate taking Yasaka into her mouth, licking and sucking with everything she had. Issei had thrust his hips into her forcefully pumping in and out. He reached forward with his hands grabbing onto her tits and squeezing. Both girls were screaming his name. Yasaka was the first to cum, her legs coming together and hands flying to her daughter's hair and pulling. It was the most erotic thing Issei had ever seen and it only made him speed up inside of Kunou.

Pulling every gasp and moan from her lips that were covered in her mother's cum. She clenched her walls around him and he was done for. As she shuddered his name, he slipped out of her shooting his seed onto her back. And watched as she and her mother caught there breath. He didn't think he could go again but as Yasaka climbed out from under her daughter with lust in her eyes. His now resting dick stood at attention once again.

Kunou lay herself on her back in front of them watching as her mother took Issei into herself.

Standing up on her knees she placed her own core onto her mother's mouth letting her latch onto her swollen clit. Her mother was very skilled with her tongue she realised. It was a matter of minutes before she came again. Issei was on the verge of coming himself when Kunou leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

When Yasaka's pussy clenched around him, he speed up his thrust into her. Seeking his own release again, he heard both Kunou and Yasaka whimpering his name between panting breaths. With one final thrust into Yasaka he came undone, sliding his dick out of her and reaching down he gave his member a couple more jerks. Spilling his thick cum all over Kunou's tits and Yasaka's face.

"Best New Years ever," Issei said before falling asleep with Kunou and Yasaka.

 **Poll Announcement: So normally I like to keep poll announcements separate when they are for other stories but since I have only nine votes and I would like to have more votes I'm going to announce it. Currently there is a poll out for the Jack DxD series on who should become the queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes that are in the review section to avoid double votes and because voters can change their minds.**


End file.
